Taemin's Beautiful Teacher
by SimbaRella
Summary: Taemin, balita manis berumur lima tahun yang mendapat guru baru di sekolahnya. Guru yang sangat mirip dengannya. Mengingatkan pada rahasia yang terkubur dalam-dalam di masa lalu. TeukSiChul/BL/MPreg/OneShoot. No bash & RnR, please? Thanks..


Title: Taemin's Beautiful Teacher

Author: Jenny Kim

Disclaimer: Super Junior milik SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya pemilik cerita fiksi ini^^

Genre(s): Family, Hurt

Rated: T

Warning: Cerita model sinetron lawas

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang pemuda tampan sekaligus cantik berjalan sambil sesekali bercengkerama di bandara sambil mendorong barang bawaan mereka. Keduanya baru saja kembali dari New York setelah menetap selama lima tahun di sana. Kini mereka akan tinggal di Negara kelahiran mereka sendiri, Korea Selatan.

"Kita akan kemana setelah ini?" tanya si namja cantik yang memakai autumn jacket berwarna hitam dan celana jeans ketat dengan warna serupa.

Namja di sebelahnya yang memakai autumn jacket berwarna putih menyunggingkan sebuah senyum hingga kedua lesung pipi di bawah bibirnya tercetak. "Apartement, atau kau mau makan dulu?"

Si namja cantik menggeleng. "Aku lelah, tidur sepertinya pilihan terbaik," katanya. "Kau tidak ke rumah pamanmu?" sambungnya cepat.

Namja berlesung pipi bernama Park Jungsoo atau yang sering dipanggil Leeteuk itu kembali tersenyum namun tipis. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka tinggal di New York karena kekasihnya lebih tenang jika mereka tinggal di sana. Namun karena pamannya yang meninggal dan kebetulan pamannya itu hanya sebatang kara, paman Leeteuk memberikan sebuah yayasan taman kanak-kanak padanya. Sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus kembali ke Korea dan mengelola sekolah itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, itu permintaan terakhir pamannya yang tidak mungkin ia tolak.

"Tidak, besok saja. Dari berkas-berkas yang kuterima, sepertinya sekolah itu membutuhkan seorang guru baru, apa kau berminat?" tanya Leeteuk. Ia menyetop sebuah taksi dan meminta sang sopir supaya memasukkan barang-barang bawaannya ke dalam bagasi.

Si namja cantik bernama Heechul atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Heenim itu mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau melantur? Guru TK itu mayoritas wanita, apa kau lupa jika aku ini laki-laki?" ucapnya sebal.

Leeteuk tertawa, "Tapi kau cantik, Heenim. Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya," pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu membukakan pintu taksi untuk Heenim dan setelah kekasihnya masuk, Leeteuk bergegas ke sisi lain pintu taksi, membukanya kemudian masuk ke dalamnya tanpa lupa menutup pintu kembali.

"Secantik apapun aku, semua orang juga tahu jika aku laki-laki!" dumel Heenim.

Leeteuk membelai rambut coklat tua Heenim yang panjangnya sampai ke bahu. "Coba lihat, rambutmu cukup panjang, hanya perlu memakai rok sepan di atas lutut dan kemeja putih dan kau sudah dinyatakan sebagai seorang wanita."

Heenim dengan kesal menampik tangan Leeteuk. "Sekalipun aku berpakaian seperti itu, aku tetap tidak bisa menjadi guru TK! Apa kau lupa jika aku selalu canggung di depan anak kecil?" Ia kembali menggerutu.

"Ayolah Heenim… Dicoba dulu! Jika kau bekerja di sana 'kan kita bisa bertemu setiap saat!" pinta Leeteuk mengiba.

"Aish… Kau punya maksud tersendiri eoh, Headmaster?" selidik Heenim.

Leeteuk menampilkan cengiran lebarnya sambil membentuk tanda piss dengan jari tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin selalu bersama kekasihku yang cantik ini," rayunya.

"Kau ini… benar-benar.." Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Leeteuk yang sedikit kekanakkan.

Leeteuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Heenim dari samping, lalu menaruh dagunya di bahu kiri Heenim. "Mau, ya?" pintanya lagi.

Heenim menggeram kesal namun akhirnya hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Tapi kau harus membiarkanku mengundurkan diri jika aku tidak betah di sana!"

Leeteuk mengecup belakang telinga Heenim dengan mesra. "Kuusahakan, gomapta!"

"Hmm.."

.

.

.

.

.

Heenim berjalan dengan kaki sedikit menekuk di belakang seorang guru cantik yang membimbingnya ke kelas yang akan diajarnya pagi ini. Seringkali ia tersandung kakinya sendiri karena tidak terbiasa memakai high heels. Apalagi rok sepan yang dipakainya begitu sempit dan menyiksa. Tubuhnya pun terasa tidak nyaman karena harus memakai penyumpal dada.

Guru cantik bernama Krystal itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kelas yang terlihat gaduh. Heenim ikut berhenti karenanya. Krystal membalik tubuhnya dan tersenyum ramah pada Heenim. "Ini kelasnya, Ibu Guru Kim," ujarnya seramah senyumannya.

Heenim menengok keadaan di dalam kelas. 'Ramai sekali,' batinnya nelangsa. "Terimakasih," lirihnya.

Krystal mengangguk. "Hwaiting , ne?" ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

Heenim membuang napas, "Ne, hwaiting," gumamnya lemas. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya. Begitu terus sampai tiga kali kemudian segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia tersenyum canggung pada seluruh murid di kelas.

Semua murid yang sebelumnya bermain dengan temannya masing-masing segera kembali duduk ke bangku mereka ketika melihat sang ibu guru datang. Mereka duduk berpasang-pasangan namun ada seorang murid yang hanya duduk sendirian di bangku barisan kedua nomor tiga dari depan. Heenim melirik papan absensi. Ada seorang murid yang tidak masuk karena sakit. Mungkin murid yang sakit it adalah teman sebangku bocah yang sendirian itu.

Heenim tersenyum menatap bocah yang berhasil membuatnya penasaran. Anak itu mengingatkannya pada sosoknya sendiri ketika masih kecil. Sangat-sangat cantik namun nyatanya laki-laki. Rambutnya coklatnya yang agak panjang, kulit putih susunya, bibir cerinya, semuanya mirip dengan Heenim. Namun sayang anak itu bermata emerald, warna yang paling tidak disukai oleh Heenim.

Heenim menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak seharusnya dia membahas murid itu untuk saat ini. Ditatapnya lagi seluruh malaikat-malaikat kecil itu. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Bu Guru~" seru murid-murid serempak.

'Manisnya,' batin Heenim. "Perkenalkan, Ibu adalah Ibu Guru Kim yang akan mengajarkan mata pelajaran menggambar pada kalian, salam kenal," kata Heenim ramah.

Dan dimulailah hari-harinya menjadi guru yang cukup sulit namun menyenangkan. Harus memahami seluruh sifat dan kepribadian anak didiknya yang berbeda-beda dan memperlakukan mereka dengan sangat lembut. Membiasakan diri memakai rok dan high heels setiap hari. Dia yang tidak pernah sanggup terlalu lama bersama anak-anak kini malah begitu akrab dengan anak-anak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Heenim melangkah cepat menuju gerbang sekolah untuk menyetop taksi sambil membenahi tas kerjanya yang berwarna keemasan. Langit tampak mendung dan pasti sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Hari ini ia tidak bisa pulang bersama Leeteuk karena kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk mengerjakan kertas-kertas kerjanya yang menumpuk.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depannya beberapa menit setelah ia menunggu. Wajahnya yang kusut berubah cerah dan ia segera menarik pegangan pintu.

"Akhhh… Appo!"

Heenim menoleh ke belakang saat ia mendengar pekikan seorang anak kecil. Dilihatnya Choi Taemin, murid yang membuatnya penasaran ketika pertama kali bertemu kini terjatuh di tanah saat tiga orang temannya mendorongnya. Hidung taemin memerah, sepertinya bocah itu hampir menangis. Namun ia kembali berdiri dan sama sekali tidak membalas perlakukan teman-temannya.

"Kembalikan buku gambarku!" paksanya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Seorang teman Taemin yang bernama Jaejin menepis tangannya. "Tidak mau! Gambar jelek begini lebih baik dirobek saja," ucapnya.

"Jangan! Aku mohon jangan, Jaejin… Itu gambar Mommy-ku.." Taemin menautkan kesepuluh jarinya. Memohon pada Jaejin dengan mata berair.

Teman Jaejin yang bernama Minhwan mendorong Taemin sampai terjatuh lagi. "Kau itu tidak punya Mommy!" ejeknya. "Robek saja, Jaejin!"

Heenim menatap Taemin, langit mendung dan taksi secara bergantian. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dan akhirnya membiarkan taksinya ditumpangi oleh orang lain. Guru cantik itu memutar arah tujuannya dan menghampiri Taemin serta teman-temannya.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan pada Taemin?" Ia menaikkan sedikit suara supaya tiga murid itu tidak berani melawannya.

Seunghyun yang ada ditengah Jaejin dan Minhwan menggeleng. "K-kami tidak nakal kok, Bu Guru," ucapnya bergetar.

"Tidak nakal bagaimana? Kalian merebut buku gambar Taemin dan mendorongnya sampai terjatuh sebanyak dua kali. Kalian ingin dihukum, eum?" tukas Heenim.

Ketiganya menggeleng. "Tidak mau…"

"Ya sudah, kemarikan buku Taemin!" ucap Heenim. Jaejin pun segera memberikan buku gambar Taemin pada Heenim. "Jika kalian sampai menjahili Taemin lagi, Ibu akan mengadukannya pada orangtua kalian dan membiarkan mereka memukuli tubuh kalian sampai jera!" tandasnya mengancam.

Jaejin, Minhwan dan Seunghyun mengangguk patuh dan segera berlari pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Taemin.." Heenim membantu Taemin berdiri dan membersihkan debu-debu di tubuh bocah malang itu.

"Terimakasih, Bu Guru Cantik," ucap Taemin tulus.

Heenim tertawa pelan, "Bu Guru Cantik?" Ia menuntun Taemin ke sebuah ayunan dan duduk di sana.

Wajah Taemin memerah. "Habisnya Ibu Guru sangat cantik," ucapnya sambil tersipu malu.

Heenim mencubit gemas pipi Taemin. "Taeminnie juga tampan," sahutnya.

Taemin mengerjapkan matanya imut. "Ini pertama kalinya Taemin dibilang tampan. Daddy saja selalu bilang Taemin cantik seperti Mommy," ujarnya.

"Taeminnie memang lebih terlihat cantik sih daripada tampan, hehe." Heenim nyengir lebar sambil membelai rambut Taemin yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ia menatap gambar coret-coret di buku gambar Taemin yang diwarnai dengan crayon sampai membentuk gambar seorang wanita–setidaknya dia memakai rok jadi Heenim bisa tahu jika dia adalah seorang wanita–dewasa. Gambar yang cukup lumayan untuk seorang anak berusia lima tahun.

"Ini Mommy-nya Taeminnie?" tanya Heenim.

Taemin mengangguk. "Mommy sangat cantik, sama seperti Bu Guru Cantik," katanya.

"Terus Mommy-nya Taeminnie kemana?" tanya Heenim penasaran.

Taemin menunduk lesu. "Mommy pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh sejak Taemin lahir," lirihnya sedih.

Heenim membekap mulutnya. Jadi… ibunya Taemin sudah meninggal. Karena itulah dia dijauhi teman-temannya dan disebut sebagai anak yang tidak memiliki ibu. Di hari kedua Heenim mengajar kelas Taemin, temannya yang sakit sudah masuk dan ternyata temannya itu tidak duduk sebangku dengan Taemin. Dia lebih memilih duduk sendirian daripada duduk di samping Taemin.

Heenim mendekap Taemin sambil membelai kepalanya. Betapa berat beban yang ditanggung oleh bocah sekecil itu. Tidak memiliki ibu, dijauhi teman bahkan juga dijahili dan disakiti. Heenim merasa hatinya tersayat saat mengetahui semua ini.

"Taeminnie jangan sedih! Walaupun Mommy sudah tidak ada, di sini masih ada Ibu Guru, Taeminnie bilang saja ke ibu jika ada yang nakal. Ibu akan menghukum mereka semua sampai kapok, ne?"

Taemin mengangguk dalam dada Heenim. Ia memeluk pinggang Heenim dengan tangan-tangannya yang kecil. Rasanya sangat nyaman dipeluk seperti ini oleh seorang Ibu Guru. Mungkin rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pelukan ibu kandungnya, pikir Taemin.

"Kita pulang, ne?" ajak Heenim. Ia mengembalikan buku gambar Taemin pada si pemilik.

Taemin mengangkat wajahnya, "Tapi Pak Kang belum menjemputku."

"Tuan Muda!" Seorang pria tua berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah Taemin.

Taemin menoleh, "Pak Kang!" serunya senang.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, saya terlambat," ucap Pak Kang dengan napas terengah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Taemin melepaskan pelukannya dan turun dari ayunan. "Bu Guru Cantik, Taemin pulang dulu, ya? Annyeong~"

Heenim melembaikan tangannya, "Annyeong, Taeminnie~"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap masuk ke sebuah kamar anak-anak bernuansa lembut. Kertas-kertas bergambar acak-acakan menghias dinding-dinding berwarna soft pink itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum mengamati putra kecilnya yang sudah terlelap dengan tangan terkepal ke atas, mulut sedikit terbuka dan selimut yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di lantai.

Di ranjang Taemin begitu banyak sobekan buku gambar yang gambarnya belum sepenuhnya jadi juga beberapa crayon aneka warna yang sudah patah. Pemuda bernama Choi Siwon itu melonggarkan dasi biru bergaris yang dipakainya. Ia menaruh crayon Taemin ke kotak yang seharusnya. Mengumpulkan lembar demi lembar buku gambar itu dan menumpuknya menjadi satu.

Siwon menatap gambaran anaknya satu per satu. Yang digambar Taemin selalu sama. Sosok ibu yang cantik, yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Jika tidak, maka Taemin akan menggambar dirinya sendiri, Siwon dan terakhir ibunya–lagi–dengan tulisan nama di setiap kepala orang di dalam gambarnya. Siwon mengembuskan napas. Sebegitu inginnyakah Taemin memiliki ibu? Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Siwon menaruh gambaran Taemin di meja belajar. Ia memungut selimut Taemin yang bergambar pisang, lalu memakaikannya pada bocah itu. Pemuda Choi itu menurunkan kedua tangan Taemin, mengusap keringat di dahinya kemudian mengecup kening dan kedua pipinya.

"Sweet dream, baby," bisiknya. Ia mematikan lampu dan meninggalkan kamar Taemin.

.

.

.

.

.

Heenim menatap menyeluruh lapangan sekolah. Hari ini sangat ramai karena ada banyak lomba guna memperingati Dies Natalis sekolah tempat ia bekerja. Ia mencari sosok kecil Taemin yang tidak terlihat. Kemana anak itu?

"Bu Guru Cantik!"

Heenim terlonjak kaget mendengar pekikan suara cempreng seorang bocah manis yang kini bergelayut di kaki kanannya. Ia mengurut dadanya, "Taeminnie, kau mengagetkan ibu saja!" ucapnya.

Taemin nyengir lebar, "Mianhae~"

Heenim mengacak-acak rambut coklat Taemin. "Taeminnie tidak ikut lomba? Ada lomba lari tuh," ujarnya.

Taemin diam sejenak, "Apa Bu Guru Cantik suka jika Taemin ikut lomba lari?" tanyanya.

Heenim mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Apalagi kalau menang, pasti mengasyikkan," katanya semangat.

Taemin melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat semangat ibu guru cantiknya. "Kalau begitu Taemin mau ikut lomba lari!"

"Manisnya.." Heenim mencubit kedua pipi Taemin. "Ayo kita mendaftar!"

Taemin mengangguk. Heenim menggandeng tangannya, membantunya mendaftar menjadi peserta lomba, lalu pergi ke garis start.

Heenim memasangkan nomor dada di tubuh Taemin. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Taemin seperti menghilangkan noda. "Nah, sudah siap!"

"Taemin pasti akan menang untuk Ibu Guru Cantik!" ucap Taemin semangat.

"Janji, ne?" Heenim merapikan poni Taemin dan membiarkannya bersiap di garis start.

Seorang guru olahgara memberi aba-aba, lalu meniup peluit panjang. Taemin dan anak-anak yang mengikuti lomba lari lainnya segera berkejar-kejaran untuk mendapatkan posisi pertama. Bocah itu melambaikan tangannya pada Heenim ketika ia sudah menjadi nomor tiga.

"Sebentar lagi… berusaha untuk Ibu Guru Cantik, Taeminnie!" ucap Taemin menyemangati dirinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan pandangannya mengabur. "Hah…jangan menyerah…hahh…Taeminniehh…"

Heenim menatap penuh harap pada Taemin. "Berjuang Taeminnie!" bisiknya.

Guru olahraga yang sebelumnya meniup peluit saat lomba lari menyenggol siku Heenim. "Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang, Guru Kim?" tanyanya.

Heenim menoleh ke arah Lee Jonghyun yang menyenggolnya. "Taemin! Dia pasti menang!" ucapnya yakin.

Jonghyun tertawa kecil. "Semangatnya sangat bagus, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dia bisa menang."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Heenim.

"Taemin tidak pernah mengikuti olahraga. Orangtuanya yang memintakan ijin untuk hal itu karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Sebaiknya lain kali kau jangan memintanya ikut lomba, apalagi lomba lari yang sangat menguras tenaga." Jonghyun menepuk pundak Heenim dan berlalu pergi.

Heenim terdiam. "…lemah?"

"TAEMIN!"

Heenim tersentak ketika beberapa murid yang sekelas dengan Taemin–yang mulai bersikap baik pada Taemin karena ancaman Heenim–meneriakkan nama murid kesayangannya itu. Dilihatnya Taemin yang tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi tengkurap setelah melewati garis finish.

Deg! Jantung Heenim seolah berhenti berdetak dan ia tak dapat mendengar apapun. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan membentur hatinya dan membuat matanya memanas. Ia seperti merasakan separuh rasa sakit yang dialami Taemin.

Ketika Jonghyun berlari melewatinya sambil menggedong Taemin, Heenim baru bisa tersadar. Ia menghapus sebutir airmata yang tumpah di pipinya dan bergegas mengejar Jonghyun. "Taeminnie, maaf… Ibu bersalah, Taeminnie…"

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun sibuk mendiamkan Heenim yang tak mau berhenti menangis di depan ruangan tempat dokter memeriksa keadaan Taemin.

"I-ini salahku… Jika aku t-tidak memintanya ikut, d-dia pasti tidak akan kenapa-napa," isak Heenim.

"Ini sudah keseratus kalinya kau bicara begitu, Bu. Lebih baik kau diam karena menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Jonghyun mengusap punggung Heenim dengan lembut.

Leeteuk berlari tergesa-gesa menemui Heenim. "Heenim–"

"D-dia jadi begini gara-gara aku, Jungsoo. B-bagaimana ini?" Heenim langsung menghambur ke pelukan Leeteuk dan menangis di dadanya.

Leeteuk menaruh jarinya di depan bibir ketika wajah Jonghyun menyiratkan tanda tanya besar. Dia maupun Heenim memang tidak pernah memberitahukan hubungan khusus mereka. "Ssst… Tenanglah, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Seorang dokter keluar dari kamar Taemin. Heenim yang paling cepat menghampirinya. "B-bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?"

Dokter bermarga Song itu tersenyum. "Taemin tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kelelahan. Bukankah aku sudah memberikan surat ijin agar Taemin tidak mengikuti kegiatan yang melelahkan seperti olahraga? Apa dia tidak menurutinya?"

"I-itu salahku, aku yang memintanya tanpa tahu keadaannya yang sebenarnya," Heenim menunduk dalam. "T-tunggu, kau mengenal Taeminnie, dokter?" tanya Heenim bingung.

"Kebetulan dia pasien tetapku sejak masih bayi," ujar dokter Song.

"Sebenarnya kenapa dia bisa selemah itu?" tanya Jonghyun penasaran.

Dokter Song mengangkat bahu. "Aku mendengar dari dokter yang memintaku menangani Taemin, ibunya selalu merokok dan minum-minuman keras saat mengandung Taemin dan seringkali mencoba menggugurkannya. Dia juga tidak pernah meminum vitamin dan susu ibu hamil. Padahal dia tahu dengan sangat jika hal itu bisa membahayakan bayinya. Sepertinya masalah keluarga."

"Tega sekali," ucap Jonghyun.

Heenim hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir. Dia juga pernah melakukan hal itu…

"Taemin adalah anak yang kuat, dia tetap bertahan sampai lahir ke dunia walau dia sakit-sakitan dan sering bolak-balik ke rumah sakit," gumam dokter Song.

"A-aku mau pulang," ucap Heenim tiba-tiba.

Jonghyun menoleh bingung. Tadi Heenim menangis sejadi-jadinya saat Taemin masuk rumah sakit dan sekarang dia malah ingin pulang walau belum melihat Taemin. Aneh sekali…

Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Heenim. "Baiklah, Guru Lee bisa menghubungi orangtua Taemin, 'kan?"

"Tentu," jawab Jonghyun singkat.

"Terimakasih, annyeong."

.

.

.

.

.

"Taemin…" Siwon menciumi punggung tangan anaknya dengan raut sedih. "Taeminnie.."

"Uhh…Daddy?" Taemin terbangun, lalu mengucek-ucek matanya. "Lho, Taemin ada di rumah sakit, ya?" tebaknya tepat. Tentunya karena dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan rumah sakit.

Siwon mendudukkan Taemin kemudian memeluknya. "Taeminnie tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Kenapa sakit lagi, baby? Daddy sudah bilang kalau Taeminnie tidak boleh lari-lari, 'kan? Kenapa malah ikut lomba lari?" cecarnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Mianhae, Daddy.." Taemin memeluk ayahnya sambil menggigit bibir. Ia tidak mau mengatakan alasannya mengikuti lomba lari. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya marah ada ibu guru cantiknya.

Siwon menangkup pipi Taemin. "Jangan diulangi lagi, ne? Daddy sangat menyayangi Taemin. Daddy sedih kalau Taeminnie sakit," ucapnya.

"Ne… mianhae… Taemin juga sangat sayang sama Daddy."

.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun menepuk bahu Heenim. "Hey, Ibu Guru," sapanya.

Heenim membereskan buku-buku muridnya dan mengangkat dagu. "Wae?"

Jonghyun menaruh sebuah piala di meja Heenim. "Bisa berikan piala itu pada Taemin?"

Heenim mengerutkan kening, "Piala?" Dibacanya tulisan yang tertera di piala itu. "J-jadi Taemin memenangkan lomba lari itu?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Ya, juara pertama. Perkiraanku tidak tepat ternyata," ucapnya yang sebelumnya tidak yakin Taemin akan menang saat itu.

Heenim tersenyum. Taemin berusaha keras untuknya. "Memangnya Taeminnie sudah berangkat sekolah lagi?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya diantar oleh ayahnya. Sudah dulu, ya? Aku harus cepat pulang," kata Jonghyun.

"Ne, hati-hati."

Tak berapa lama setelah itu bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan pelajaran telah usai. Heenim cepat-cepat memasukkan dompet, ponsel dan sisirnya ke dalam tas. Ia meninggalkan ruang guru dengan piala di tangannya.

"Heenim," panggil Leeteuk saat berpapasan dengannya.

"Jungsoo?"

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Leeteuk.

"Aku berikan piala ini pada Taeminnie dulu. Kau tunggu aku di mobil, ne?" ucap Heechul.

"Tidak masalah," sahut Leeteuk dan membiarkan Heenim mencari Taemin sebelum bocah itu pulang. Heenim begitu memerhatikan Taemin, pikir Leeteuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul tersenyum lebar ketika menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Taemin sedang duduk di ayunan yang sering mereka pakai untuk duduk berdua sambil menunggu sopir Taemin datang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ayunan.

"Taeminnie…"

Heenim tercekat dan langkahnya melemah hingga berhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda tampan memanggil Taemin. "D-dia.."

"Daddy!" Taemin buru-buru turun dari ayunannya dan berlari ke arah Siwon. Karena tidak berhati-hati, bocah itu terjerembab dan jatuh.

"TAEMIN!" Siwon dan Heechul berteriak bersamaan. Siwon dengan cepat mendekati Taemin dan membantunya berdiri. Ia berlutut dan memeluk Taemin erat-erat. "Gwaenchana Taeminnie?" tanyanya khawatir.

Taemin meringis kecil. "Lutut Taemin sakit, Daddy," keluhnya.

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan mengusap lutut Taemin. "Tidak apa-apa… nanti sampai rumah kita beri plester, ne?"

Taemin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Uh… Anak Daddy.." Siwon memeluk tubuh kecil Taemin sekali lagi. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Taemin, membelai rambut belakangnya dan mengusap punggung Taemin. "Jangan lari-lari lagi… Daddy sudah sering bilang, 'kan?"

"Mianhae, habisnya Taemin pengen cepat-cepat dipeluk Daddy," lirih Taemin.

"Jeongmal? Kalau begitu Daddy akan peluk Taemin terus, joha?"

"Joha!" Taemin berseru sambil memeluk leher ayahnya.

Heenim membekap mulutnya. Tangannya melemas dan piala di tangannya terjatuh. "Taemin…dia…d-dia anakku…?" gumamnya.

"Bu Guru Cantik?" Taemin langsung memanggil guru kesayangannya begitu melihat Heenim.

Siwon menoleh. Ia sering mendengar cerita dari Taemin tentang ibu gurunya yang cantik dan selalu menemani Taemin menunggu Pak Kang. "Bu Guru Can–" Matanya membulat sempurna. Meski orang itu berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Dengan separuh wajah tertutup tangan karena dia tengah membekap mulutnya, juga rok dan kemeja yang dipakainya, tapi Siwon tetap mengenalinya. Orang yang tidak mungkin bisa mengelabui mata emerald Siwon walau penampilannya berubah 180⁰. Karena rambut itu tetap sama, coklat tua sebahu yang begitu lembut ketika tanganmu kau selipkan disana. Kulit itu tetap sama, seputih dan semanis susu vanilla.

"Heechul…"

Taemin memukul dada ayahnya. "Namanya Bu Guru Cantik Kim Heenim, Daddy. Bukan Heechul!"

Siwon tahu dengan sangat jika nama itu bukan nama asli Heechul. Itu hanya nama panggilan dari orang-orang tertentu seperti… Leeteuk?

"Bu guru! Sini~" Taemin melambaikan tangannya.

"Mm…?" Guru cantik bernama asli Heechul itu buru-buru menghapus airmatanya. Ia mengambil piala Taemin yang terjatuh–dan untungnya tidak rusak–kemudian menghampiri Taemin dengan senyuman ramah seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

Taemin memeluk kaki kanan Heechul seperti biasanya sambil mendongak. "Bu Guru Cantik, hari ini Pak Kang tidak bekerja karena sakit jadi Daddy yang menjemputku. Bu Guru Cantik kenalan sama Daddy, ya?"

"Eh? Oh… Ne.." Heechul tersenyum canggung.

Siwon beranjak bangun. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Choi Siwon imnida," ucapnya pendek.

Untuk sejenak bibir Heechul terkunci rapat. Siwon terlihat sangat berbeda dengan lima tahun yang lalu. Dia juga terlihat sangat menyayangi Taemin. Sama sekali tidak ada sikap kasar dan semaunya sendiri seperti dulu. Tapi… Siwon tidak mengenalnya? Bukankah tadi Siwon menyebutkan nama aslinya?

"K-Kim Heenim imnida.."

"Daddy… Daddy! Ajak Bu Guru Cantik main ke rumah kita, ya?" pinta Taemin dengan wajah memelas.

"Eh?" Siwon menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Bu Guru Cantik sedang sibuk, Taeminnie. Lain kali saja, ne?"

"Hiks… Tapi Taemin mau sama Bu Guru Cantik…" Taemin menunduk sambil terisak kecil.

Siwon segera mengangkat Taemin ke dalam gendongannya. "Cup cup cup… anak Daddy nggak boleh cengeng. Kita pulang, ya? Nanti Daddy berikan banyak banana milk untuk Taeminnie, okay?"

"Tapi…"

"Sssst… hari ini Granpa dan Grandma akan mengunjungimu. Kau tidak boleh membuat mereka menunggu. Kita harus cepat pulang, setuju?" Siwon membelai rambut Taemin penuh kasih.

"Benarkah?" tanya Taemin.

"Kapan Daddy pernah berbohong padamu?" tanya Siwon balik.

Taemin menggeleng. "Tidak pernah.."

"Nah, kalau begitu kita pulang, ya?" ajak Siwon.

Taemin mengangguk dan memeluk leher ayahnya. "Sampai jumpa besok, Bu Guru Cantik!"

Heechul merasa enggan berpisah dengan Taemin. "Taeminnie.." Pemuda cantik itu kembali teringat pada piala di tangannya. "T-tunggu! Pialanya Taemin–"

"Piala?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu dariku untuk Bu Guru Cantik. Taemin sudah berjanji untuk menang lomba lari, 'kan?" ucap Taemin bangga.

"J-jadi kau mengikuti lomba lari sampai kelelahan dan pingsan, lalu masuk rumah sakit karena Bu Guru Cantik?" tanya Siwon kesal.

"Ups.." Taemin menutup mulutnya. Dia keceplosan. "M-mianhae Daddy.."

Siwon menghela napas sedangkan Heechul menunduk merasa bersalah. "Kenapa kau suka sekali membuat Daddy khawatir, baby? Hanya kau yang Daddy miliki, seharusnya kau hidup dengan baik.." keluh Siwon sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Hiks… Maaf.."

Heechul menatap punggung lebar Siwon yang semakin menjauh. Dia tidak pernah menyangka orang yang dulunya hanya bisa menyakitinya kini telah berubah menjadi sosok ayah yang amat menyayangi anaknya. Sosok ayah yang begitu rapuh ketika mengetahui anaknya sakit. Dan Heechul juga tidak pernah menyangka akan menyayangi seorang anak yang dulu amat sangat dibencinya. Yang dulu tidak pernah ia harapkan untuk menumpang hidup di rahimnya dan terlahir dari perutnya. Dia begitu menyayangi Taemin yang dulu sering ia sakiti bahkan sebelum bocah itu melihat dunia.

Sekarang Heechul bisa mengerti. Mengapa Taemin sangat mirip dengannya. Cantiknya, kulit putih susunya… Jika dipikir, kesamaan fisik Taemin dan Siwon hanya ada pada mata mereka. Dan selebihnya diturunkan oleh Heechul.

Pemuda itu terduduk lemas. Dia telah banyak melukai anaknya. Saat Taemin masih di dalam perutnya, dia sering berusaha menggugurkannya, setiap hari memukuli perutnya, menghisap berpuntung-puntung rokok dan meminum alkohol. Jijik melihat wajah malaikat Taemin ketika masih bayi dan selalu membuang muka jika harus menatap Taemin. Lalu dia meninggalkannya. Membiarkannya hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Membiarkannya sering diolok-olok oleh temannya karena tidak memiliki ibu. Bahkan Taemin pulalah yang harus menanggung akibat dari seringnya Heechul mengkonsumsi minuman keras dan rokok saat mengandungnya.

Heechul menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya di tengah taman sekolah yang telah sepi. "Taemin…Taeminnie…m-maafkan Mommy, baby… Maaf…"

Siwon menatap Heechul dari balik kaca mobil. Ia meraba dadanya yang terasa sakit. Dia masih mencintai Heechul, masih sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia juga telah melepaskan Heechul. Karena itulah yang diinginkan oleh pemuda cantik itu.

Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pda putranya yang sibuk memakan agar-agar dengan lahap. Diacaknya rambut Taemin penuh sayang. Jika saja dulu dia tidak memiliki Heechul–yang notabene kekasih Leeteuk–secara paksa. Jika saja dia berusaha dengan cara yang baik. Mungkin Heechul bisa mencintainya. Mungkin Taemin akan memiliki orangtua yang lengkap dan mungkin pula Taemin tidak akan menjadi anak yang sering sakit-sakitan seperti ini.

Dulu Siwon sudah bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Heechul. Di hari kelahiran Taemin, dia membebaskan Heechul dan membiarkannya pergi bersama Leeteuk ke New York. Tapi sekarang… saat dia melihat Heechul menangis tersedu-sedu mengetahui murid yang begitu disayanginya ternyata adalah anak yang dulu tidak diinginkannya… mungkin Heechul menyesal… mungkin sekarang Heechul menginginkan Taemin. Apa Siwon diperbolehkan mengharapkan Heechul kembali?

"Heenim…" Leeteuk datang dengan raut bingung melihat kekasihnya menangis seperti orang frustasi. Pemuda itu menarik Heechul ke dalam pelukannya. "Waeyo, Heenim?"

Siwon menggeleng. Tidak… Siwon tidak boleh melukai seseorang lagi. Heechul milik Leeteuk. Dia tidak boleh merebut sesuatu yang bukan haknya. Toh dia sudah memiliki Taemin. Taemin melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Ia berterimakasih karena Taemin terus bertahan hidup demi dirinya.

"Taeminnie, lusa kita ikut Grandpa dan Grandma ke Paris, ya?" ajak Siwon.

"Kita akan liburan?" tanya Taemin.

"Tidak, kita akan tinggal selamanya di sana." Siwon membersihkan sudut bibir Taemin dengan tisu.

"Terus sekolah Taemin? Bu Guru Cantik–"

"Di sana juga banyak Bu Guru Cantik, kau akan sekolah disana. Bu Guru Cantik punya kehidupannya sendiri yang tidak boleh kita ganggu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Taemin menunduk. Hatinya menolak keras jika harus berpisah dengan Heechul, dia ingin selalu berada di sisi Heechul. Namun jika ini yang terbaik, Taemin bisa merelakannya. Dia harus bisa sedewasa ayahnya. "Ne… Taemin mengerti."

Siwon mendekap anaknya. 'Mungkin aku egois, memisahkan kalian berdua. Tapi inilah yang terbaik. Ada kalanya kita harus kehilangan sesuatu yang kita sukai demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang mungkin jauh lebih bermanfaat.'

Heechul memukuli dada Leeteuk tanpa tenaga. Isakannya semakin keras. "D-dia anakku, Jungsoo… Taeminnie anakku…"

'Aku sudah melepasmu seperti yang kau inginkan, Heechul hyung… Karena itu berbahagialah… Lupakan jika kau pernah menikah dengan lelaki bejat sepertiku yang dulu memperkosamu, lupakan jka kau pernah melahirkan seorang anak yang begitu mirip denganmu… Tatap masa depanmu dan jangan pernah ingat masa lalumu kembali. Tersenyumlah karena aku telah membebaskanmu dari belengguku…'

.

.

.

.

.

END

Maaf ya ending-nya nggantung. Saia ga janji buat bikin sekuel karena otak udah stak XD

RnR, pleaseee~

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


End file.
